


Timed

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Geth Vibrator, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, robosexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legion. Shepard. Geth vibrator. Curiousity. Orgasm denial.</p><p>Legion wants to find out how long Shepard Commander can last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timed

Legion was there, even if he couldn’t see them, kneeling down next to his bed so they were at the level where they could touch if they wanted. They did, from time to time. He could feel a three fingered hand run along his ribs or roll a nipple between the two of them until he was squirming. When that happened, Legion would withdraw and wait until he had sufficiently settled before touching him again.

His own hands laid at his sides, even if he might have preferred them bound, but it had been a challenge just to talk Legion into the blindfold so he had decided not to press his luck. Fingers occasionally curled and uncurled, scrunching up his coarse sheets into his fists.

His entire body followed a rhythm and that rhythm was determined by the device between his legs. When he had first seen the device, he had reservations. It looked like a weird, half synthetic creature. Legion’s explanation that they had designed it themselves had done little to reassure him. When he first tried it out however, he had not regretted it. This time, like the times before, the Geth had carefully lubricated the device and eased the blunt end of it inside him. This time, blinded, it had been almost overwhelming. The girth was enough to stretch him without being uncomfortable, and it was curved just so that the tip prodded against his prostate. Then, Legion curled the other half of the machine, so it clasped over the insides of his thighs, and around his cock.

It vibrated, in low, rolling waves. In hummed inside of him in a way that made the nerves in his body sing and it hummed around the head of his cock and along the underside, the throbbing vein.

“Shepard Commander.” The Geth spoke, and it was all he could do to just grunt in response. He had told Legion once that he liked it when they talked. From then on, they made a point of saying something, every so often, as if they were checking in on him. Or perhaps, as an attempt to please him further. He could never honestly tell with Legion.  
He couldn’t see, but he knew the Geth was looking at him. In the times before, Legion always watched. The light from their gaze would travel between his face and his cock and back again. Observing.

The vibrator hit a heavy frequency in side of him. His toes curled, and he felt a droplet land on his stomach, below his navel. His cock was leaking. He could feel it throb in time with the beat that echoed in his ears.

“Shepard Commander, you have lasted one minute, twenty seconds longer than your average during this stimulus.”

The Geth’s hand traveled down his side before resting over the jut of his hip. “We are considering whether your intentional sensory deprivation has contributed to this.”  
He felt the Geth’s voice more than he heard it. The low drone ached in the pit of his gut and he felt it just as much as he felt the machine Legion was fucking him with.

“We are curious to see how long you can continue.”

Before the thinking part of his brain could process the Geth’s words, the vibrator went still, leaving his skin tingling all over and him feeling strangely, coldly empty.

“God, Legion—“ his own words were foreign to him, “Don’t stop—not now.” Half mumbled, half groaned.

The Geth made a wordless sound, some chatter or static he couldn’t understand. It was thoughtful. As if they were considering.

Mercifully, the device sprung back into life, drawing a shiver out of him. It throbbed against the length of his cock before going silent again.

Another shallow breath, in and out of his lungs, and it hummed inside his ass before ebbing away. The rhythm had changed from low and high to that of alternation. It switched from one part of his body to the other, the gaps between the pressure coming in longer and longer. He was close, and Legion knew. The vibration was enough to send pleasure up and down the length of his body, to rake nails across the surface. Close, close, not quite. More slick wetness on his chest, pre from the tip of his swollen cock.

It stopped again, or else it was just pausing. He wasn’t sure, but he was clenching around the part inside him and squeezing his eyes shut behind the blindfold. He opened his mouth and swallowed, then he opened his mouth and begged.

“Acknowledged.”  
The Geth obeyed, and his thoughts unraveled into hot, hot nothing as he came. He moaned and swore and said the Geth’s name over and over. The device pumped him dry, purring inside of him and all around him. Wet, heated lines landed across his chest and stomach.

 

The vibrator was still going as he gasped in air and tried to regain his senses. It slowed, and stopped with his afterglow. After a while it released his softening prick, and Legion reached down to take it out and off of him. A rag, lukewarm and damp, cleaned him off.

He felt the Geth’s fingertips stroke over the edge of his jaw and over his cheek. Gentle. Like they always were. Then one finger hooked under the blindfold and pulled it off of his head. He blinked his eyes in the light of the Geth’s turning optic.

“Were we enjoyable, Shepard Commander?”

He grabbed the Geth by one of their cords and pulled them down onto the bed with him.


End file.
